


The Innocent Can Be Guilty

by Black_Cat01, sparkleruby24



Series: My AU's [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Cat01/pseuds/Black_Cat01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleruby24/pseuds/sparkleruby24
Summary: What would happen if Alya's and Mari's friendship was put to the test? Who is this new girl that has joined the class and has seemed to have stolen Alya away? Will Mari stay positive through it all or will she fall to her own dark thoughts?





	1. Vice Versa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Cat01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Cat01/gifts), [sparkleruby24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleruby24/gifts).



(Alya’s P.O.V)

When I saw the elderly man getting mugged on the at the moment quiet subway I turned to the guy mugging him thinking of a plan to get him off of the man before I come up with an idea.

"Hey, look over there it's a millionaire" I tell them as I point off to somewhere behind him.

"Where...oh sorry I'm not sorry old guy see you later" The rotten man says with a sneer on his face before he turns around to go and find the millionaire that doesn't even exist... the idiot.

"Thank you young lady." The old man says as I help him up before I hand him his walking stick.

"No problemo, just be more careful next time." I tell him with a smile as the train arrives.

"Will do." The old man says to me right before he steps onto the train, I look at the clock on the wall and realise that I’m gonna be late... I run out of the subway and make my way to school.

“Curse that girl, her bad habit is rubbing off on me.” I mutter as I make my way to the school I manage to slip into my seat just as the bell rings and I let out a sigh of relief. I hear a stifled giggle from next to me, I look towards the sound to find that it’s Marinette but how… when…

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asks me with a light giggle sounding within her words, I notice that Nino has an amused look on his face as well as he watches us both.

“How is it that you are here on time?” I ask her shocked, she amused look only gets wider.

 

(Marinette's P.O.V)

"Haha." I lightly snicker at Alya from behind my hand because for once I was here early and she was late instead of it being vice versa… thank god for an early patrol Chat and I had last night.

"What are you laughing at pipsqueak?" Alya teases me with a smirk of her own at me.

"Hey! Just because I'm a few inches shorter you doesn’t mean you have to laugh." I tell her with a playful pout on my lips and arms crossed over my chest, I notice that Nino looks confused.

"Wait, Alya, you call her pipsqueak?" Nino asks the omber haired girl next to me just as Adrien comes walking and takes a seat next to Nino before he turns around and listens to the convo.

"Yep, she's the one and only..." Alya starts to tell the two boys with that smirk still in place.

"Shut up Alya!" I tell her as I quickly cover her mouth with my hand with a glare before she pushes it off with an innocent look on her face that I just don’t buy into at all after the past year.

"Geesh girl, just chill I was only teasing you a little for being early." She says with a laugh of her own and I roll my eyes at her with a small smile playing at the corner of my lips.

"Oh really? I doubt you want to start with the nicknames do you, super nerd?!" I tease back to her as I notice her cheeks gaining a light red tint to them as she mumbles under her breath.

"That’s a really cool nickname for someone like Alya!" Nino snickers behind his hand along with me as we high five each other, Adrien looks between us all with a confused look on his face.

“Did I miss something or…?” Adrien asks with that confused look still on his face but before any of us can tell him what had happened Miss Bustier came into the classroom to start the day.

 

(Adrien's P.O.V)

When I came into the room super late because my father and I had gotten into a fight, I saw that Alya and Marinette were teasing each other with nicknames that I've never heard before.

"What did I miss?" I ask again but this time to Nino as I continue to watch the girls tease each other and have a good giggle over unknown things without the teacher hearing them.

"Everything dude, Marinette was early and Alya was late, it was like they had swapped mornings or something." Nino tells me and I do a double take Mari was early while Alya was late?

"Or something." I mutter under my breath as I get everything I need out for class now.

"What was that dude? Did you say something?" Nino asks with a confused look on his face, I can also see a bit of worry and I have to hold back a smile at how awesome of a friend Nino.

"Oh nothing." I tell him with a smile managing to make its way onto my face anyway, Nino gives me one last confused with a hint of worry look before he shrugs it off and looks forward.

"Hey Adrikins! Glad to see that you were able to get here… just to see little old me!" A familiar voice calls out and I find it hard to hold back a groan of annoyance as a familiar blonde makes her way over to my table with her ‘best friend’ close behind on her heels like a some kind of pet.

"What do you want Chloe? Can’t you see that class is about to start?" I say to her as I roll my eyes at her it seems that the mere presence of Chloe has both Alya and Marinette quieting down until they were no longer talking with each other instead they are both watching Chloe intensely.

"Dont associate with losers, for the last time." She says to me with a bat of her eyes in the hopes that I would fall for the innocent act that she has going on… yeah it’s not gonna work on me.

"Okay I will leave you alone and ignore you." I say to her with my arms crossed over my chest, I notice that Mari has a smirk on her face at Chloe’s expression and Alya is snickering at her.

"You can be so silly sometimes Adrikins you know that? I had meant for you to stop hanging around with that evil Maritrash who is glaring at me right now." Chloe says with a light but really fake laugh thinking that I was simply joking around with her but I’m not joking about anything... what had happened to the sweet little girl I that knew while we grew up together?

"Oh yeah Chloe, the only evil person here is you! You’re a bully and you use your best friend like a slave Chloe…" I retort to her with a hard gaze that has her mouth hanging open before she closes it with a glare at Mari and head back to her seat as Miss Bustier turns around to start class.


	2. A New Hero

(Alya's P.O.V)

As soon as the bell rang for the end of the school day I raced out of the large building and headed back home to watch the news for any and all signs of Ladybug and Chat Noir at the fight.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are inside the Bourgeois hotel fighting against fire boy, and trying to save people from the wreckage." As I hear the news say this I spin my chair around to face my laptop on my large desk and on top of my closed laptop I see this strange black hexagon shaped box.

“How did this get here?” I mutter to myself in confusion as I open it, once it is open a little fairy/Fox thingy popped out I stare at the little fox that’s floating before me with wide brown eyes.

"Hello Alya, my name is Trixie, I am the Kwami of illusions. I will grant you powers that will help stop the akumatized villains that threaten this city. You also will get to join Ladybug and Chat Noir and be one of their fellow partners to stop Hawk Moth." Trixie explains to me with a smile.

"You mean it I get to be my very own super hero? I get to hang out with both Ladybug and Chat Noir!” I say with wide eyes as I stand up from my seat at the thought of being a real life hero.

“Yes but for now you can’t reveal who you are to anyone including to your new partners alright Alya.” Trixie says to me and I give her confused look on why I can’t tell them who I am.

“Why can’t I tell them who I am?” I ask her as she lands on my palms turned up hands.

“To keep them and you safe from Hawk Moth but after you have a deep amount of trust then if you all agree then you can reveal yourselves to each other but for now you can’t tell anyone.” Trixie explains to me I think it over and I can see the logic behind why she would tell me that.

“Alright then when do I start?” I ask with a smile on my face that she returns before she goes back to the box and gets out an orange with a white tip fox tail necklace and gives it to me.

“You just need to say Trixie, Let’s hunt.” Trixie explains to me as I put on the necklace.

“Trixie, Let’s hunt!” I say with a determined look on my face and with a flash of orange and white Trixie floats into the necklace around my neck and I become the real vixen hero known as Volpina.

(Marinette's P.O.V)

When I saw Volpina was heading our way I got into fighting stance with Chat Noir following my lead, after just defeating fire boy we do not have time to fight a second akuma today!

"Oh, looks like I missed all the fun." Volpina says with a pout once she lands in front of us.

"What are you doing here Volpina?" I sat to her with a dark growl leaving me, surprising the fox.

"Whoa, calm down ladybug, I was given a miraculous just like you guys, I’m here to help you." She says with her hands up in the ‘I surrender’ position as she takes a few steps back in shock.  

"Oh really, Lila? When do you ever want to help us?" I ask with a sarcastic tone of voice that gains me a look of hurt on her face before she crosses her arms over her chest as she stares at us.

"I am NOT Lila okay, Lila is an evil little bitch that lied about who she was and I know Lila wouldn't say that about herself just too close to you." Volpina says and I do notice that she looks a bit different than she did last time bit then again that could be an illusion so that we trust her.

"That might be true... but I will have my eyes on you just in case you do something." I say to her as I don’t trust this girl the ‘new’ Volpina for a second, true she did say those mean things about Lila but that could've just been Lila trying to get on our side to stab us in the back again.

"Calm down bugaboo, I think we can trust her but if she does double cross us can I will be the one to kill her?" I roll my eyes at my dear kitty with a small smile and he grins at me.

"We were just kidding, we don't and never will kill anyone, but I will be watching you and if you do end up double crossing us then there will be a dark future for you.” I say to her once I notice the horrified look on her face at the joke that Chat said in an attempt to get me to relax a bit.

“Well that’s good to know for the future… I guess.” Volpina says with a nervous tone in her voice as she looks between Chat Noir and me, I turn to face Chat with a small smile on my face.

“Well I gotta get going but I’ll see you at Patrol tonight?” I ask him as I get ready to leave and he nods his head with his own smile before he turns to face Volpina with that smile still in place.

“You’ll be able to make it to Patrol as well? We meet will at the Eifel Tower at seven o’clock alright. I hope that we all be about to see you there and have you prove that you are a team player.”  He asks her and I can see out the corner of my eye Volpina nods her head at him with a smile.

“Later, bug out!” I say with an irritated tone before I throw my yoyo onto another building and I swing away back home as I need to get a start on the homework that we were given in class.

(Chloe’s P.O.V)

"Brittany you can't come to my school, if people find out that you are my sister then you’ll become more popular..." I say to her with a light desperate tone in my voice before I trail off near the end, why is this all happening to me? It’s not fair I don’t deserve any of this, none of it I tell you!  

"What was that Chlo?" My sister says to me with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips.

"Because you are a lot nicer than me okay, geesh but why did they put you in my class." I ask her as I watch my sister now move around her room to get ready for school tomorrow... lucky me.

"Well, logically it's the only non-full classroom for our grade left that I can go into besides I am only 3 months older then you because I am your adopted older sister. Now if you don't mind could you please stop being such a fucking bitchy brat Chloe!?" Brittany says to me with an annoyed tone right before I slap her in the face with a pissed off look on my face.


	3. The New Girl

(Alya's P.O.V)

“Wow did Ladybug and Chat Noir just threaten to kill me?” I ask Trixie as I pace around my room I mean they did have a rough time with the villain Volpina but I am no bitchy villain like Lila.

“Don’t take it personally Alya they just have a hard time being about to trust someone in the fox suit after the last fake fox they met.” Trixie explains to me in a light tone and I think she is also a bit upset about Lila. I get that I really do but I queen Alya of the Ladyblog am a purebred hero who vows to protect Paris from any and all harm that might come to this beautiful city of mine.

“I understand that Trixie I really do but they shouldn’t take it out on me, I did nothing wrong!” I rant to my Kwami who just shakes her head at me with a small laugh before she goes quiet.

“Um Alya…” She trails off so I look over at her confused before I follow her line of sight to see the clock saying that it’s seven ten... Oh dang... I AM LATE! THEY WILL LITERALLY KILL ME NOW!

"Trixie, Lets Hunt." I yell to her as I jumped out the window only to land as Volpina and run across the roof tops towards the Eifel tower so that we can start patrol for any signs of Hawk Moth.

“There you are… glade you could finally make it.” Ladybug says with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face while I catch my breath after running from the other end of Paris to here.

“M’Lady don’t be so hard on her please? She’s here now so let’s start our patrol?” Chat Noir says as he places a hand on her shoulder with a soft expression, Ladybug let’s out a defeated sigh.

“Fine, Chat you take the west section, Volpina you take the east and I’ll take the north. We’ll meet back here in two hours alright?” Ladybug says to us with a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow Chat Noir and I both nod our heads in understanding before we all go our own separate ways.

(Brittany’s P.O.V)

"Mum! Chloe slapped me!" I yell out as I go to find my mother to see if I can get her in trouble.

"Oh dear Brittany go to your room while I deal with Chloe ok." My mother says with a soft tone before she turns to face my sister who had followed me from my room and into the lounge.

"Yes mother." I say with a slight smile on my lips and as I rush out of the room I think over what Chloe had said to me about me going to her school and being more popular, she was a bully.

“But mum I don’t understand why she has to be in my school!” I hear Chloe complain and I wish that I was never even was her sister to begin with as she can be a bitch. That was why I had went to America for a few years, just to get away from her and all of the pain that she brought me.

“Chloe Bourgeois you listen to me right now you understand young lady, your older sister…” I can’t hear the rest of the conversation that mum and Chloe are having as I reach my room and close the door before I head over to my large bed and flop onto it. When we were little she used to attack me to get what she wanted and since I left she took it out on some girl in her school.

“IT’S NOT FAIR! SHE’S NOT EVEN MY REAL SISTER! SHE SHOULD BE LIVING WITH MARITRASH NOT HERE!” I hear Chloe yell out sounding pissed off, she is always talking about how mean and rude the girl dubbed ‘Maritrash’ is but I see now that it's my sister who’s being the mean bully.

“Why do I have someone like Chloe as a sister?” I groan as I realise that I should properly apologize for my sister's abusive behaviour to, Mary or was it Melissa? Oh well I will still apologize to Chloe’s current victim as she doesn’t deserve to be bullied by the ungrateful brat known as Chloe.

“Brittany you should have just stayed in America with all of your nerdy computer friends.” Chloe sneers at me as she passes by my room on the way to her own… that has given me an idea!

“I’ll go online to see what has been happening here so that I won’t be so confused tomorrow and will have an easier time apologising to that girl.” I say to myself before I sit up and pull over my anime and youtuber sticker covered laptop into my lap. I scroll through a few sights on what has been happening here until I come across a website that is just simply known as the Ladyblog.

“Hey peeps Alya here and it turns out that there is a brand new hero that has joined with Ladybug and Chat Noir, their name is Volpina and hopefully she is nothing like that little liar Lila.” A female’s voice says off screen as the camera shows three costume wearing individuals talking... those must be the hero’s that mum and dad told me about when we had out fortnightly skype calls.

“But who’s this other hero with them, the one that’s called Volpina? I don’t remember mum or dad telling me about her like at all.” I mutter to myself in thought as continue to look through the blog to find out as much as I can but this new superhero does look pretty cool though.

(Adrien’s P.O.V)

Wow that’s all I can say about what had happened right is just wow, Volpina just had to come back and not only that but she had to go and ruin the two member team that I liked being in.

“Stupid fox.” I mumble once I am back in my room after the two hour long patrol we had with it being just Ladybug and me it was purrfect because two’s a team while three’s an annoying crowd.

“It looks as if Trixie has been activated... great.” Plagg says in an annoyed tone of voice while he lies on my bed, I give him a confused look before I shake my head with a sigh leaving me.

“I think I need to watch some Harry potter to relax after what happened today.” I say as I take a seat on my bed next to Plagg and I decide to have a full on marathon from one to seven. I noticed is that Voldemort's nose goes from having no nose in the first to having a full grown nose in the last, he shouldn't have even the slightest bit of nose it doesn’t fucking look right on him.

“You shouldn’t have had that marathon.” Plagg says with a smug tone in his voice from his place in the pocket of my open over shirt as I run to school as I am now officially late to homeroom.

“Oh shut up Plagg.” I say to him just before I enter the classroom to find an unknown girl talking to Marinette. The girl has long blonde hair that is done up in a high bun, a light blue with yellow and white flowers scattered around the bottom knee length dress and a pair of black flats.

“Hey dude glade to see that you made it.” Nino says to me with a laugh as I take my normal seat next to him, I give him a smile and we fist bump each other in greeting like we always do.

“Hey Nino so who’s the unknown girl?” I ask him as I point over to said girl making her way over to our set of desks, Nino follows my finger before he give me a shrug in reply to my question.

“Don’t know but all I know is that she’s the newest student that we have starting today.” Nino replies and I think over his answer as I watch her stop in front… well beside Marinette’s desk.

“Hi, I’m Brittany and I would like to apologise to you for Chloe’s behaviour towards you, it wasn’t right and you never should have been bullied.” The now dubbed Brittany says to Marinette, she is acting as if she is Chloe's older sister but I know for a fact that Chloe doesn't have one at all.


	4. An Akuma Fight

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

"Oh… Hi" I say to the new girl unsure on why she is standing next to me with a look on her face as if she was just told her pet puppy was killed… she also seems really nervous for some reason. 

"Hi my name is Brittany and I would like to apologise to you for Chloe’s behaviour towards you, it wasn’t right and you never should have been bullied.” Brittany says and I tilt my head a little with a confused look why is she here apologising to me about how Chloe treats me every day.

"Umm...why are you apologizing?" I ask her and is this question seems to catch her off guard.

"Oh! Are you not Marinette? If not then I am so sorry for bothering you like this…" She asks me now with a hint of fear and worry in her tone that she might be talking to the wrong person.

"No that's me, I am Marinette." I tell her and I can just see that she relaxes a bit at this news.

"I would like to apologize for my sister's behaviour..." She says with a relived tone of voice and a smile before I realise what she said that it was her sister bullying me so that means that… 

"Sister?! Chloe is your sister?" I ask the blonde before me with wide eyes and it seems that she must have realised what she had just said as her brown eyes widen in shock and slight worry.  

"Oh we were in the same... um... uh... sorority for... a... uh... summer camp last year and we had to call each other sisters and I kinda still have to habit of calling her that." She says with a nervous laugh as I watch her more closely to see if I can figure anything out from her body language.

“Oh well..." I say to her with a surprised tone as it seems I can’t figure anything about her out.

“Attention all students evacuate the school immediately Ladybug and cat noir will be here soon to stop the akuma.” We all hear a teacher’s voice say over the intercom and I have to hold back the groan i can feel on my tongue at that… why can’t Hawk Moth give us a break for once?

"So there isn't another superhero named Volpina here?" Brittany asks sounding confused and I look at her with a slightly dark look in my eyes at the mention of that deceiving fox.

"Yes there is but she just appeared out of nowhere yesterday afternoon." I tell her with a sigh leaving me as I start to get up, how can this girl not know about the superheroes of Paris?

(Alya’s P.O.V)

While everyone was leaving I found a spot to hide from sight allow Trixie out of hiding.

“It looks like you will get to fight your very first akuma with your idols, Alya!” She says to me and I can’t help but smile at the thought of finally being able to help my heroes save our city.

“You’re right! Trixie, Let’s Hunt!” I call out and in a flash of orange and white I turn into Volpina and make my way to where the villain is right now. On my way meeting with Ladybug and Chat Noir I can’t help but to think about the new girl in class that I almost got hit by a stupid bus!

“Nice of you to join us for this fight Volpina. We’ll get to see what you are really made of in this fight.” Chat Noir says with a nod of the head once I land on the roof beside them both.

"You need to play your flute when the enemy's distracted so that they can't attack you in time to stop your illusions so that it will be easier for me to get the akuma and release it." Ladybug says to me in a slightly softer tone then yesterday I think she might be starting to warm up to me!

“Understood LB, anyway where is the akumatized victim?” I ask her just as she points away from us, I follow her finger and that’s when I see the villain... that’s the villain we have to fight!

“I am the Baconator! And I will free all the pigs from being slaughtered!” He calls out and he seems to be a giant humanized looking pig that has a few different butchers styled weapons on also.

“We have to fight against that? You’re kidding me right?” I ask them not really sure if I should be laughing or horrified with the thought of having to fight against the giant pig before us.

“No we aren’t kidding Volpina, we need to defeat him in order for everything to turn normal again.” Ladybug says to me with sigh leaving her before she unhooks her yoyo from around her waist and swings off towards Baconator who is turning people into a pig army for himself.

“You ready for this?” Chat asks before we follow after her to get this fight over and done with quickly so that I can get home and figure out how I will be able to post this fight on the Ladyblog.

(Brittany's P.O.V)

Once I get home from school being let out thanks to the akuma attack I sat in my room eating bacon and turned on the news to see a live report on Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Volpina’s battle.

“Give it up pig!” Volpina says as they fight they’re so cool against the villain while they also save the nearby civilians so that they aren’t either killed or turned into a pig army for that man.

“I am the Baconator and all of those that are guilty of eating my precious pigs will be killed where they stand! Oink, my pigs will be free from the slaughter house! Oink, oink!” He calls out and I just shrug him off with a disbelieving laugh leaving me as I keep on eating my precious, delicious, crispy, heavenly bacon that I hadn’t been able to eat earlier thanks to this freakish guy.

“Crap! He is here to kill me and all because I’m not a fucking Vegan like him or something!" I say as I hear a knock on my bedroom door and thinking that he had in fact found me I started to throw my bacon out of the window. I started to eat a bag of jalapeno chips instead to get rid of the scent of bacon in my breath.


	5. Identities Revealed

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

"Okay so follow my lead... we need to get in fast and hard in order to get the hidden akuma nad return everything back to normal alright." I say once we are all on a roof near the Baconator, Chat Noir nods his head to me while Volpina just rolls her eyes with both hands on her hips as well.

"Don't tell me what to do and how to do it, we will do it my way. Chat you distract him while Ladybug and I attack from either side, that way we get it done quickly with little damage." She says with a sassy tone that is a bit familiar but I shake it off she doesn’t call the shots here.

"Who elected little miss slut leader?" I ask her with a hand on my own hip… this is sounding too much like the last time Volpina was around to mean anything good for either me or Chat.

"LADYBUG! Be nice to the newbie will you please, we need help with Baconator." Chat Noir says to me and Volpina gains a soften expression as she looks at him and I try to calm myself down.

"Thanks for the support Chat Noir." Volpina says to him with a rather charming smile on her face and Chat Noir crosses his arms over his chest at her with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Oh, if you're looking for support then why don’t you go home?" I have to hide a smirk at that it seems that even though Chat is telling me to give her a chance he doesn’t trust her either.

"Wow I can't believe you think I'm that fucking bitchy slutty Lila." Volpina says to us with her arms crossed over her chest at us once again, again with telling us that she isn’t in fact the real Lila.

"You really don't make it easy to trust you. Now listen to me or you'll be sorry." I tell the evil sneaky orange fox before us with a stern look on my face and Chat standing beside me as well.

"Geesh, just shut up for once Ladybug, when you are mad you sound like a bitchy slut." Volpina says with a heated tone, I take a step back in shock and I notice that Chat is glaring at her.

"Oh, shut the fuck up will you LILA! We have an akuma to fight, with or without you!” I shout at her and her expression changes to a shocked and hurt look before she turns away from us.

“It’s great to see how you see me… let’s just get this fight over will so that I can leave.” Volpina says to us with a dark expression, I let out a sigh before we all run towards the Baconator.  
(Adrien’s P.O.V)

I am currently on my way to class with Nino talking about how yesterday’s akuma was a really weird one... it was almost as weird as the time where Ladybug and I had to fight Mr. Pigeon.

“What makes you think that this Volpina deserves to be a hero?” A light female voice says and it is followed with some other mixed voices that sound as if they agree with the female’s words.

“First off she has a miraculous and doesn’t look like the past one!” Another female voice says and both of them sound pretty familiar, I share a confused look with Nino as he is just as confused.

“It seems that there is a cat fight going on… I wonder who it is, don’t you Adrien?” Nino asks me just as we enter the classroom to find that our classmates are all in a circle watching the fight.

“That could just be a fucking illusion of hers! She is a sneaky fox!” Nino and I manage to make our way through the other students to find that the students fighting are Marinette and Alya!

“It’s not like I am asking you for the world Mari! I want to see if I can get an interview with Ladybug and clear up somethings about how she is treating the newest member of the team!” Alya yells out at her best friend with a narrowed gaze that doesn’t seem to affect Marinette like at all.

“There is nothing to clear up, it’s been made clear to everyone that Volpina isn’t to be trusted at all.” Mari says with her own narrowed down glaze that reminds me of someone else I know.

“Oh come on Mari! Is it so hard for you to ask Ladybug if she could have a talk with me and see if there is any chance of her apologising to the vixen themed hero?” Alya asks her with a huff.

“There is no way on hell on earth that I am apologizing for how I had acted while trying to stop the baconator!” Marinette says with her arms crossed as I can’t shake my shock at that statement, my bugaboo is MARINETTE?! How is it that I never noticed the similarities between them?!

“Fine than at least I had Chat Noir’s support.” Alya says in a smug tone with her own arms crossed over her chest and her head is tilted ever so slightly to the left side, away from Marinette.

“Oh please as if and I quote ‘if you're looking for support then why don’t you go home?’ You stupid fox.” Marinette says with a scoff before they both freeze and realise what they had just said.

“THAT’S IT I’M NOT A STIPUD FOX NOR AM I THAT SLUT LILA!” Alya calls out in anger as she leaps at Marinette and tries to choker her all the while I see that Chloe is off to the side laughing.

“Chat! Help me! Chat, please!” Mari calls out into the room as she tries to get Alya off of her, my own eyes widen even more at that… she’s calling out Chat’s name to help her out of this fight.

“M’Lady…” I mutter under my breath as the first person she thought of was my hero identity.

“Adrien! Help me please!” She looks around the circle of students before her eyes land on me and she calls out again but this time using my civilian name as she continues to get Alya off of her.  
(Brittany’s P.O.V)

“Oh this is just too good!” I hear my sister laugh cruelly so make why way through the circle once I saw that Alya is trying to choke Marinette I quickly grabbed Alya's shoulder to pull her off.

"Alya you need to stop.” I looked into her eyes and say this to her in a soft voice that is with all of my emotion, some people very much like my sister say I that have a curse, others call it a gift.

“If you’re doing what I think you’re doing then good luck.” Chloe says to me in with a sarcastic tone at the end… anyway I am special. I was born with the abilities to persuade people using charm-speak. I've only ever used it twice, this was the first time I have used it since the last one which turned into a disaster. Alya freezes what she is doing when I said that, she drops Marinette on the floor unconscious due to lack of oxygen she was getting when in the choking hold.

“Mari! Move out of my way!” Adrien calls out in despair as he makes his way over to the passed out girl and picks her up in his arms rather gently as not to hurt her any more than is needed.

"Brittany... are you afraid or do you hate Volpina?" Alya asks me as she doesn’t look at the scene of Adrien taking Marinette out of the room and towards the nursing office to be helped.

"No." I said thinking about how I might not like Volpina nor do I hate her either but I would prefer Ladybug or Chat Noir as they seem to be the ones that have unwavering trust from Paris.


	6. No Longer Friends?

(Marinette's P.O.V)

I slowly open my eyes with a groan as I look around the room and find that I am in the nurse’s office but why I wonder before everything comes back to me and my eyes widen in shock.

“Please tell me that was a nightmare…” I mutter as I can’t believe that Alya is the new Volpina! I hear shuffling next to me and I turn to find that Adrien the one sitting there a little worried.

“No it wasn’t a nightmare the fight between you and Alya had really happened…” He says softly without looking me in the eye so I look down at my own lap in deep thought… I still can’t believe that Alya was acting like a mega selfish bitch and that she would nearly choke me to death.

“Maybe I should go and apologise to her… mean she is one of my closest friends and we had a misunderstanding, right?” I ask as I look up at Adrien with a worried expression, I wish Chat was here and that is another thing I have to deal with my entire class knows that I’m Ladybug.

“No you shouldn’t have to apologise, she’s the one that almost killed you and I don’t see her here trying to make it up with you.” Adrien says as he has taken my hand into his own and I think over what he said and I agree I mean why should I be the one to try and make it better with her?

“You’re right Adrien thanks…” I say with a soft smile on my face, I didn’t realise that she can be such a bitch like that, way to ruin my life you stupid fox and you are now my second partner.

“You’re lucky that Adrien had bought you here when he did Mari otherwise you might be suffering from some minor brain damage.” The nurse tells me as she looks over my information, I look over at a now nervous Adrien that refuses to look at me before the nurse leaves us alone again.

“Thank you Adrien.” I say to him with a smile glade to have a friend like him… I should tell Chat what happened and have him help me with getting back at her for what she did to me.

“It’s no problem Mari… so you’re Ladybug, I never would have guessed.” Adrien says to me before he trails off slightly as my eyes widen again another thing to thanks that bitchy fox for, great.

“Yeah I am… how am I gonna tell Chat Noir? This wasn’t how I thought I would tell him.” I say with a sigh before my eyes narrow at how Alya had caused my unwanted reveal to the class.

“I’m sure that he will understand the whole thing… and in fact I actually have something that I want to tell you.” Adrien reassures me before he looks away a little nervous and I look at him a little confused and worried on what he wants to tell me… it can’t make my day worse can it?

"What is it Adrien? You know you can…” I start to reassure him before he suddenly covers my moth his hand as we hear a couple of footsteps make their way outside the shut nurse’s door.

"Why did you attack Mari, Alya?" I hear Alix ask with a slightly hard tone in her voice and from the shadows that we can see through the frosty window of the door Alix has her arms crossed.

"That selfish bitch deserved it, Alix. She could've gone and died in a hole and rotted in the lowest part of hell for all I care." Alya says with a cold tone and I feel my heart stop is that what she really thinks of me after everything that we’ve been through and what I’ve done for her! BITCH!

“You can’t really mean that…” Alix’s voice trails off as they continue on down the hallway without the knowledge that Adrien and I, hearing that Alya want’s me dead and that she wouldn’t care.

“You alright Mari? That must be hard to hear.” Adrien asks once he takes his hand off of my mouth slowly with a worried look in his green eyes and I can see a bit of anger in there also.

(Nino’s P.O.V)

As I make my way towards the nurse’s office to see how Mari is going I see that Alya is making her way down the hall towards me, maybe she’s here to talk with Mari and sort all of this out?

“Hey Alya you on your way to see Mari as well?” I ask with a worried tone but I notice that Alya doesn’t look as if she is on her way to make up with her best friend… this can’t be good at all.

“Yeah I am… I’m going to take her Miraculous as she doesn’t deserve to have them before I kill her.” Alya says with a serious tone as she continues her way towards the nurse’s office, I make sure to follow after her so that she doesn’t do anything that she will regret massively later on.

“Come on Alya, you can't go in after choking someone only to try and kill them again, I mean that would make you an insane bitch! Crazier than fucking Chloe and that bitch is insane!" I say to the fuming omber styled teen walking next to me with a murderous look in her light brown eyes.

"Oh, who cares and I am not an insane bitch. I say give Maritrash what she deserves and take her earrings away from that worthless waste of space.” We hear a cold and cruel voice speak from behind us, we turn to find that Chloe is looking at us with an evil smirk on her lips… oh no.

“You do have a point Chloe…” Alya agrees with Chloe with a thoughtful look and I don’t have a good feeling about what’s going to happen between Alya and Marinette after this fight.

“Alya, tell me that you can’t be ‘serious’ about listening to‘Chloe’ of all people! You girls had a ‘misunderstanding’ that’s all!” I say emphasizing the words serious, Chloe and misunderstanding.

"You can’t stop me from doing this Nino so don’t even try." Alya yells at me rather harshly before she kicks the door in startling Adrien and Mari who were simply talking with each other.

“You here to talk and to apologise?” Mari asks but Alya doesn’t answer as she calmly walks over to Marinette before she starts to punch, slap and bite the still recovering girl without mercy.

“Alya stop!” I yell at her as Adrien and I try our best to pull the angered girl off of Marinette.

(Adrien‘s P.O.V)

“Come on Alya, you girls are best friends! You should work all of this without trying to kill her! Alya!” Nino and I tell the fuming girl in our arms as she continues to try and bet up Mari.

“NO! She has lost the right to be known as my so called best friend when she said all of those things about me!” Alya growls out at the two of us much like a fox would when threated, that her Kwami comes out of hiding to see what is wrong with the girl in our arms at the moment.

“Kit, you need to calm down and breathe, ok.” The small fox themed says with a soothing voice and it seems to work as Alya no longer seems to be trying to kill Marinette at least right now.

“But Trixie you heard what that brat said about me and she won’t even say sorry about the whole thing!” Alya say to her Kwami and before the now dubbed Trixie can say anything a little red and black ladybug themed Kwami zooms out into our sight and she doesn’t look that happy at all.

“Don’t call Mari a brat! And she had good reason to call you that as not only did we have no reason to trust you so easily after Lila but past Volpinas have be quiet… hostile to my Ladybug’s.” Mari’s Kwami says to Alya and her own Kwami with arms folded and eyes narrowed down slightly.

“Oh come on bug, are you really going to let what happened in the past decide on how our current chosen’s will behave with each other, Tikki?” Trixie says with a fox like grin but before Tikki can speak we hear the bed shuffling so we turn to find that Mari is siting up and looking at us.

“I regret that everything Alya and I have been through now means nothing but foxes can’t change their fur… I just wish that it wasn’t Alya who had got the fox miraculous.” Mari says with her head down so that she doesn’t face our reactions… Alya suddenly jumps murderously at her again.

“I’ll kill you! You little worthless bug!” Alya calls out and after a little while Nino and I was able to pull the murderous girl off of the bed ridden one, we manage to lock her out of the room.

“I will call (112 or 911) while you go and keep an eye on our murderous little fox outside, ok Nino?” I tell him and he nods his head once before leaving me alone with Marinette and her Kwami.

“Mari’s lucky to have a friend and partner like you Adrien or should I Chat Noir?” Tikki says to me with a smile as I stare at her in shock before Plagg zooms out of his hiding place with a laugh.

“I can’t believe I am saying this but you need to call for the ambulance before we can talk.” Plagg says to me before I press call, I look over the now sleeping Marinette with worry in my eyes.

“She’ll be ok Adrien, she’s Ladybug and she has you here waiting for her.” Mari’s Kwami says to me softly as I count the number of injuries M’Lady has thanks to Alya. She has a broken left arm, broken right leg, broken nose, two black eyes, and tons of bruises and sever scrapes.


	7. Chat Blanc & Devastation

(Sabine’s P.O.V)

I am in the bakery refilling the display cabinet as the phone starts to ring, I dust off my hands on my pants before I make my way over to the phone and pick it up maybe it’s a customer?

“Hello this Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie you are talking with Sabine?” I say into the phone with a kind voice as I get a pad and pen to take down what the order would most likely be.

“Hello Miss Cheng I am calling you about your daughter, Marinette.” I am told and I begin to worry about the many possible reasons behind this phone call and I hope everything is alright.

“Is Mariette alright? Is she in trouble or has something happened?” I ask into the phone with fear for my little girl as my grip tightens around it… I can hear some background beeps and noise.

“I’m sorry to say that your daughter is currently in the hospital.” I am told and I fear that my heart had stopped working at those simple words… Mari my little girl is in the hospital but why?

“What… what happened?” I am almost too scared to ask but I need to know how and why.

“From what we are told it seems that a close friend of hers had attacked her twice almost killing her.” I am told while I can hear some paper ruffling as they look through the paperwork.

“Which of her friends did it and how bad is she?” I ask as I lean against the wall so that I don’t fall down under my own weight at all of this information… why would this happen to Mari?

“I think the boy that bought her in said it was a girl called Alya… are you able to come down as we need you and your husband to sign some paperwork.” It was Alya who attacked Marinette… but why as far as I knew those two where so close that there was no chance of this happening.

“Thank you and we will be there in as soon as we can.” I thank before I hang up the phone and slide down the wall crying in fear for my only child… why did this have to happen to her?

“Sabine! What’s wrong? Please honey tell me.” Tom asks as he runs over to me after entering with some more pastries for the display cabinet, he hugs me close as I grip his shirt and cry.

"Oh, dear I have some bad news..." I try to tell him as he needs to know but it’s hard to get out as I start to tear up again, Tom rubs my back soothingly to help me calm down even if it’s a little.

“What is it? What has you so upset like this Sabine?” He ask me with a worried look and tone of voice as we get up and make our way out of the bakery up to our apartment right above it.

“I got a call from the hospital… it was about Marinette… she’s really badly hurt.” I tell him and I can feel him stiffen slightly in worry about his little princess before he hugs me closer to him.

“What… what happened? Why is our little girl in the hospital?” He asks me in a soft voice.

“Apparently Alya had attacked Marinette twice and the injuries were so sever they had to call an ambulance so that’s why she is in the hospital." I him and I can see a few different emotions going through his eyes; confusion, worry, fear and the most powerful one anger towards Alya.

"WHAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT ALYA GIRL!" He calls out in anger as he stand up in his fury so I have to stand up and take his hand in my own with a soft expression on my face.

“You will do nothing at this moment as we are needed at the hospital for our daughter.” I tell him and he seems to calm down a little before he becomes really worried again for Marinette.

(Hawkmoth’s P.O.V)

I feel a grin spread my lips wide as I feel the negative emotions coming from the normally positive girl that has avoided my grasp for far too long. The large window before me opens up as I get ready to send an akuma after her so that she can do my wicked deeds and get the Miraculous.

“Ah, the betrayal of a close friend how very disastrous. Fly away, my little akuma and akumatize her." I say with a dark tone as I turn a white butterfly into an akuma and release it after the girl in the hopes of getting her on my side against the cat and bug duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Need to resist…” She mutters weakly before I feel the negative emotions coming from her are much stronger so I know that my akuma had hit its mark as she now listens to my dark words.

“My dear Devastation, I am Hawkmoth and I can help you to get back at your so call friend… for a prince that is.” I tell her in a soothing voice that have turn so many to willingly help me in the past against Ladybug and Chat Noir, I can feel her struggle for a little bit before she stops fighting.

“Anything you want Hawkmoth just as long as Alya pays for what she did to me." She agrees to my promise of revenge and power with a dark giggle leaving her before my power surrounds her transforming her from simple Marinette into Devastation one of my most powerful Akumas.

(Adrien’s P.O.V)

I am making my way back to the hospital after letting Mari have some time with her parents, alone without me there in the room with them I don’t know why but I have this bad feeling.

“Hey Mari, it is just me…” I start to say as I enter her room only to find her gone and the window is wide open with the curtains blowing around softly thanks to the light breeze that’s blowing.

“This is not good... not good at all.” Plagg mutters under his breath with a worried tone of voice before hiding away back in my shirt once I leave the room to go and find the closest nurse.

“Nurse! My close friend Marinette is missing!" I say with a worried tone as she looks through their paperwork to see if Mari’s parents might have discharged her for some unknown reason.

“Well, from the looks of it she didn't get checked out, we will look into this thank you for letting us know young man. Your friend is lucky to have you." The nurse thanks me before I leave with that bad feeling form before coming back even stronger… what could've happened to her?

“What do I do now Plagg? What if an akuma had kidnapped her?” I ask my Kwami as I worry over what could have happened to my princess before we hear a fight going on not that far away.

“Calm down kid and it seems that you will find out for once and for all.” Plagg says to me once I find a finding spot to transform, once I hide away from sight and made sure that no is around.

“Plagg, Claws Out!” I call before he flies into the ring and transforms me into Chat Noir, I make my way over to the fight to see that Volpina… I mean Alya is fighting against the akuma.

“Chat Noir! I am so glade to see you! Now we have a chance at winning.” She says smiling once she lands down on the roof next to me far enough away from the akuma not to get hurt.

“I am Devastation! You all thought that I was a disastrous klutz before but now I will truly show you all the meaning of disaster!” The Akuma now known as Devastation screams out.

“Where is Ladybug? She is the only one that can purify the akuma?” I ask as she doesn’t know who I am at the moment and for now it needs to stay a secret for the sake of Marinette.

“I don’t know where that bug is but let us just capture the akuma then when we find her get her to purify.” Volpina says to me with a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow I think it over before I finally agree with the plan of action that she came up with for us to use rather unhappily.

“Fine but I’ll keep a hold of the akuma until LB comes back.” I say to Volpina with a growl in my tone before I turn to face the akuma. She seems to be wearing a tank top, skirt and heeled boots in a mix-match style of ladybug spots and green cat paws that work really well together.

“You would rather work with that lying fox? I’m hurt Chaton.” Devastation says to me with a hurt tone as her dark blue hair frames her heart shaped face. Cold bluebell coloured eyes look at me from behind a cracked mask that is covered with both green cat paws and ladybug spots.

“Chaton…” I trail off confused why an akuma would say that before my eyes widen in fear as I realise that the only reason an akuma would say that to me is if… Marinette is akumatized!

“Chat Noir move!” Volpina calls to me as I stop my attack and just watch as the person I love has been targeted by Hawkmoth and I couldn’t help not only that but I almost hurt her myself!

“I’m sorry princess, I’m so sorry that I couldn’t save you and that I almost hurt you.” I mutter as I fall to my knees with my head hanging in fear of what I almost did and hate towards Alya. This is all of her fault, if she didn’t her miraculous then none of this would be happening to Mari!

“Chat Blanc, I give you all the power that you need to protect the girl you love and to curse the one that caused this… as long as you give me your Miraculous afterwards do we have a deal?” I hear Hawkmoths voice speak in my mind with a voice sounding a lot like poisoned honey.

“Come on Kitty we can do anything together… I need my precious little cat, I don’t ever want to do this without you.” A soft and very familiar voice says from above me, I look up to find that M’Lady is standing there with one of her soft smiles in place and a hand out for me to take.

“Chat Noir! What are you doing?” Volpina calls out to me as she makes her way over to us.

“Kitty, please I only want you by my side in all of this just like before the two of us.” Marinette says to me still using that same sweet and soft voice of hers that I love to hear so much.

“NOOO! Chat Don’t!” Volpina calls out to me as I place my hand in her own to help me get up and with that I accept the offer from Hawkmoth so that I am once again with my Princess.


	8. Kikki and Dizzy

(Brittany’s P.O.V)

"Brittany, come down here and have a look at the news." I hear Chloe call up at me from in the lounge and I let out a sigh as I make my way out of my room and down to the lounge.

“What do you want ‘now’ Chloe?!" I ask my sister once I am in the main lounge of our home to see that the news is on and that there are not one but two akuma’s causing trouble for Paris.

"Apparently Maritrash and Adrikins have both been akumatized and it’s all because of that stupid newbie hero Alya." Chloe says with a scoff leaving her and my eyes widen… oh crap this all started because I asked about Volpina on my first day of school here, I need to fix this mess and fast.

"Tell mum that I will be running a little late to dinner tonight will you Chloe?" I say to her as I get my favourite light blue coat of the coat rack and I take my fully charged phone off of charge.

"Sure, whatever." Chloe says as she waves me off with a shrug… that is so like Chloe not to care about me at all as I go outside onto the streets with two akumatized villains causing panic.

“Bitch…” I mutter under my breath that fucking girl is mental some days I wish that I could just grab her by the... you know what, it’s best not to finish that very dark thought. As I run down the path thinking on how I might be able to help I feel two little creatures bump into my chest before I catch them in my cupped hands… they look like they might be Adrien’s and Mari’s Kwami.

“Help us please!” The cat and ladybug asks me with worried looks in their large eyes, I give them both a soft smile before I nod my head in agreement as I need to do something to help.

“It’s ok, it’s ok just calm down I’m Brittany what are your names?” I ask them as I move out of the open street and into a side alleyway in the hopes of being more sheltered from the panic.

“I am Dizzy the white cat and Plagg’s sister and this with me is Kikki the black ladybug who is Tikki’s brother.” Dizzy says with tears in the corner of her dark green eyes and I feel my heart melt for them as this must be scary to see their family akumatized and not being themselves.

“I will help you as I fear that I might be a part of the reason behind this happening.” I tell the two of them with a soft soothing tone as they share a look with each other Kikki looks up at me.

“Thank you for helping us with helping our twins… funny enough we are the darker halves so they are the light to our darkness.” Kikki says and my eyes widen even more at that… this is a bigger mess then I thought what is going to happen now that the Innocent are no longer innocent?

(Alya’s P.O.V)

Oh crap… Ladybug aka Maritrash my loser of an ex-best friend and Chat Blanc are both akumatized villains, leaving me to fight them partnerless and with a huge chance of failing all of Paris.

“Where is that stupid fox!” I hear the now white cat of destruction call out followed by something being destroyed by his powers just as panic and fear sweeps through the streets of this city.

“We will get that sultry little vixen Kitty, I promise.” I hear Devastation coo at her _‘pet’_ this is one of the main reason on why someone like her doesn’t deserve the gift that is her miraculous.

“I swear sometimes I just wanna… rip her head off.” I mutter darkly Trixie shakes her head at me, I am no longer Volpina as I need to let Trixie recharge before I can attempt to fight again. It would be better if I were to keep her alive just so that she can apologize to me then I kill her. I think this with a grin as I dash through the alleyway behind the hotel in the hopes of not getting seen.

“Ouch…” I mustn’t have been looking where I am going as at one second I as dreaming about killing Trashette the next I manage to bump into someone causing me to land flat on my ass.

"Hey you, watch where you’re going!" I blindly yell at who I bumped into as I slowly get up off the cold and harsh ground with a grown escaping me at how sore my poor backside is right now.

"Wait... Alya? Is that you! Girl, I am so glade that I ran into you!" I look at how I bumped into only to find that it’s Brittany, she seems to have two Kwami and one looks like Mari’s own Kwami.

“Brittany... What do you want? And why do you have two Kwami and one looks rather close to Marinette’s own?" I ask her with my arms crossed over my chest as I wait for her to answer my question, the two Kwami with her seem to hide away from sight with a slight tremor of fear.

“Oh these two little cuties are Dizzy and Kikki and we need your help to save both Marinette and Chat Noir, please!” She says before she begs me to help her and the two Kwami with her to save my bitch of an ex-friend and the hero that she managed to trick into joining her against me.

"Why should I?" I ask with a fox like growl in my voice and instead of making the two Kwami shrink away even more they seem to share a look before they slowly make their way over to me.

"Because Mari is your friend that’s why." Brittany says to me with her own arms crossed over her chest as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, I my eyes down at her in a deadly gaze.

"Excuse me? Don’t you mean was, she ‘was’ my friend, she is not anymore and I am better off for it." I say in a rather dark tone of voice at her, she seems surprised by my words for a second.

“Listen to me Alya and you listen good! From what I heard you and Marinette have stuck together through thick and thin! You being akumatized, being affected by an akuma, Chloe and many things I am sure that you haven’t told anyone. And you’re going to let one fight get in the way of your friendship with Marinette? You need to woman up and realise that you need to work this out as two are the best of friends so help me save her!” Brittany rants at me with her eyes narrowed, I realise that she is right, Mari has been there for me through a lot and I just lost my cool. Instead of trying to understand her weariness and slight mistrust towards a new fox themed partner after what happened with Lila I went all feral on her and got her akumatized along with Chat Noir!

“You’re right! I… I need to make this right!” I say with tears welding up in my eyes as the full force of what I had done and what I was going to do hits me and I let the tears fall to the ground.

(Tikki’s P.O.V)

Darkness, all I can see around me in every direction for as far as I can see is the same bone chilling pitch black darkness that reminds me of Plagg’s fur. What happened the last thing I remember is that Mari was in the hospital and now I am here in the cold darkness... where is here anyway?

“Come on Kitty we can do anything together… I need my precious little cat, I don’t ever want to do this without you.” I hear a voice say in a hurt tone I recognise the voice almost instantly that’s Marinette but where is it coming from though? I can’t tell where anything is in this darkness.

“Marinette! Where are you?!” I call out in the hopes of finding her and getting out of this chaotic darkness that I am in… wait I can now hear people screaming and chaotic sounds all around. It must be an akuma but who did Hawkmoth akumatized this time that is causing this chaos?

“Kitty, please I only want you by my side in all of this just like before the two of us.” I hear Mari say once again and that’s when I realise how stupid I have been I should have realised sooner that Marinette is the Akuma. I realise that I am emotionally trapped within the miraculous and if Mari is an akuma then Adrien would help as he would never go against her as she is his Princess. I notice two soft and familiar presences and I realise that it has to be Kikki and Dizzy! Maybe if I can get a message to him before the darkness consumes me they will be able to save us all.

‘Kikki! Help Ladybug has been akumatized possibly Chat Noir as well, we need you!’ I mentally send the S.O.S to him and I know that he’ll understand and do what needs to do… that is my last thought before I am completely taken over by the cold and cruel darkness.


	9. Hostage Chloe

(Chloe’s P.O.V)

When my no good adopted sister left the house to try and help Ladybug and Chat Noir I acted like it was no big deal and it isn’t, I don’t care if she gets hurt it’s not my fault. A few seconds after Brittany left I realise that I shouldn’t have let her leave as Maritrash is Ladybug akumatized.

“Where is Alya’s new BFF that spoiled bitch named Chloe? We’re coming for you!” Devastation announces on the news rather darkly as Chat Blanc growls from next to her. I stare at the T.V in horror and shock as not only are two akuma’s coming after me they think Alya is my BFF? I am not friends with that hero wannabe... sure I agreed with and encouraged her to fight Trashette with so that I could get the earrings and become the new ladybug but we are not friends. Could this be for the times I have bullied her in the past, acted selfish and an overall snobbish brat?

“Never! Ha, I can't believe how sappy I got for a moment there. I am never selfish, petty or as Trashette said a brat I am a perfect human and everybody loves me!” I must have said this too loud as Devastation comes through my window and Chat Blanc through my door grinning.

"You aren't, and never will be as you claim to be perfect as you are just a pathetic psychopath that enjoys ruining other people’s lives!" Marinette all but growls at me, I quickly run up the stairs and towards my room in the hopes to get away from the two murderous heroes behind me.

“Looks like the mouse thinks it can get away from us, M’Lady.” I hear Chat Blanc growls with a cat like tone just as I manage to close and lock my bedroom door as well as all of my windows.

“Safe.” I mutter before I hide in my closest in the hopes that they don’t find me and kill me… I can hear the duo smash my door down and enter my room, I’m frozen in fear that they’ll find me.

“Come out, come out where ever you are little mouse… I promise I won’t feed you to Chat if you do.” I hear Devastation call out in an overly sweet tone of voice but I stay perfectly still, I can hear a pair of boots slowly walk past my hiding spot and I swear that I stop breathing altogether.

“Princess…” Chat says or more to the point whines gaining a giggle from Devastation and it almost sounds as if they aren’t akumatized and are trying to kill me at this exact moment in time.

“I found you…” Devastation says before she rips open my closest doors earning a scream from me before she drags me out, back into my now destroyed bedroom with a wicked grin on her lips.

“Let me go now!” I scream while I try to get out of her hold, I notice that Chat Blanc makes his way over to us and he has a cruel gleam in his dark green eyes with a smirk showing his fangs.

“Let us go kitty we have a fox to catch with this little mouse.” Maritrash says with a dark giggle before she leans up to give her partner in crime now a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“You’re wish is my command M’Lady let’s get that dumb fox, then maybe later…” Chat Blanc says as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her in close before he trails off seductively.

“Now, now Chaton first we need to skin the fox then maybe.” Devastation giggles darkly as she leans into his hold making me want to puke and I have to watch as she still has a hold on me.

“Ugh… this is so gross.” I mutter disgusted gaining their attention back onto me, Devastation grins darkly before she grabs my head and slams it against the ground knocking me out cold.

(Nino’s P.O.V)

“Where is that vixen themed hero when you need her?” I mutter under my breath as I make my way down the now empty street looking for any sign of Alya as she is our last hope that we all have not only to save Paris but to save Marinette and Chat Noir now where is that crazy girl?

“Great!” I hear a voice say from the closest Alleyway to me, I take a deep breath as I have nothing to lose before I enter to find that Alya is getting back up off of the ground before Brittany.

“So what do we do now?” She asks Brittany with a rather bitter tone and I frown slightly at that as I make my way closer to them… Alya really need to take a moment and think things over.

"Alya why are you being so rude to poor Brittany now? She doesn't deserve to be treated that way and neither did Marinette." I say earning the attention of the two girls before me, a look of regret flashes through her eyes so quick that I am not sure if I really did see it there or not.

“Nino I am so glade you are here!” Brittany says with a bright and perky tone of voice as I get closer, I stand between them with my arms crossed over my chest with a narrow glace at Alya.

“Nino… I… Ugh…” Alya doesn’t know how to answer me as she takes a step backwards in shock and I notice that out the corner of my eye that Brittany is also just as shocked if not more so.

“Wasn’t hurting Mari enough for you Alya?” I ask her and she looks away from me but doesn’t speak a word, Brittany places a hand on my shoulder gaining my attention back onto her.

“Nino, you don’t need to protect me from her… Alya has realised the error of her ways and is sorry for what she has done.” Brittany says to me with a soft smile on her lips as I turn to find that there are in fact tears threatening to spill out of Alya’s eyes and down her cheeks in thick, salty rivers.

“Wow...” I mutter as it seems that Brittany managed to get through to Alya… not even I could get through to her that she shouldn’t let one little fight be the end of her strong bond with Mari.

“Don’t you dare Nino! I know what you are going to do.” Alya says after she wipes the tears away and glares at me but it’s not that threating with how red her eyes are now from all her crying.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say Alya. So how could you tell me not to?” I say with a wide grin on my lips as she gets up from the ground and continues to glare daggers at me.

“You’re about to gloat to me on how you were right and if you do I will any and all chances for your family line to continue.” Alya growls out at me, her dark side emerging for the depths of her soul, it doesn’t help that the stress of being the only hero left must be really getting to her.

“Ok, Alya… no need to threaten the future I won’t gloat.” I say to her as I place my hands up in an ‘I surrender’ position by my head and it seems to make her happy as it calms her down a bit.

“Good now you want to help us save Mari and Chat Noir from the hold of Hawkmoth?” Alya asks me as if she never tried to kill her best friend or that she had just threatened my manhood.

“Always Mari is my friend as well and we owe a lot to her and Chat Noir for keeping us safe as long as they have from Hawkmoth.” I say and Brittany beams at the both of us and I get the feeling that she already has a plan, I just hope that I won’t be put into a lot of danger because of it.

“So here is the plan to save our two heroes and to set things right once again.” Brittany says with a smile on her face and I get the feeling that there is more to this than I know at the moment.

(Dizzy’s P.O.V)

I watch the three humans before us with mild interest as they talk with each other… we shouldn’t be standing around talking like this we need to save Plagg and Tikki from the darkness!

"Did you guys forget about us Kwami, I mean come on we need to go save our twins!" I say as I come out of hiding with Kikki following after me and he seems to have a thoughtful look.

“Oh let them talk as you know that this is far better than the shows you tend to watch." Kikki says to me and I can hear the eye roll that he does so I turn to face him but another voice speaks.

“I see that you two still bicker with each other worse than your twins ever do… aren’t you meant to be the funner half?” We turn to find that the voice belongs to the one and only Trixie.

“And I see that you still cause Ladybug’s and Volpina’s to fight from what I can hear.” I shoot at her with my arms crossed and a smug look on my face that has Trixie glaring back unhappily.

“Now is not the time to get in a fight you know this Dizzy.” Kikki says as he tries to calm us down but I just scoff at him and turn my narrow gaze onto him instead of the sneaky little vixen.

"Don't tell me what to do Kikki, you understand me?" I ask him with a dark tone in my voice that promises bad things… very bad things and he nods his head making me smile brightly at him.

“Hey girls what are these three cute little creatures?" The only male of the group asks and I turn to look up at him with a most innocent looking expression that Trixie pretends to throw up.

“We are the Kwami and we need your help to save Ladybug and Chat Noir and their Kwami from the darkness of Hawkmoth.” I say gaining laughter from both the fox and ladybug with me.

“Stop with the cute act will you? You are a Kwami of Disaster, Dizzy hence your name.” Trixie says laughing as she lands on the shoulder of the female with the necklace of the fox miraculous.

“Oh please, we are the cutest Kwami that they are ever gonna see.” I say with a sassy tone at her before I turn to face the three humans before us... I really hope that we are able to save them.


	10. The puppets cut their strings

(Adrien’s P.O.V)

Devastation and I continue to cause terror in the city in the hopes to draw out a certain little fox so that we can give her a much deserved lesson that you should never piss either of us off.

“Let’s drop this dead weight off somewhere _‘safe’_ and continue on with our look for that bitchy little vixen.” My princess says with a grin and I return it with my own in place as we continue with what we are doing, I notice that the purple outline of Hawkmoth’s mask becomes visible.

“What are you both doing?! Find me Ladybug so that you can hand me both the cat and ladybug Miraculouses and only then can you go after Volpina!” I hear Hawkmoth yell at me through the akuma and I am really getting sick of him, thinking he can order either one of us around.

“No.” I tell him and I realise that Devastation is looking at me with hits of worry and that makes me smile as even if we are akumatized she is still worried about me… that’s is why I love her.

"What?! I gave you your power I can just as easily take it from you!" Hawkmoth tries to threaten me with taking away the power he gave but I don’t buy into that, not even for a second.

"Oh, I’m sorry was I not clear enough with my answer? I. SAID. NO!" I start to say with a sarcastic tone before I all but growl out at him, I get enough of being ordered around by my father.

"But… but… you can't do that!" He says as if it was simply impossible for any akuma of his to get out from under this thumb and it’d that thinking is why he always loses against LB and me.

"Yes I can. I am now in control of my own actions and power." I tell him with a dark smirk as the mask outline disappears I really do hate that guy and guys a lot like him so fucking much.

“You ok Kitty?” Devastation says as she places a hand on my shoulder before I wrap my arms around her waist, pull her closer to me and give her a heated kiss that she returns full force.

“Purrfect. We have a fox to hunt.” I say with a grin after we pull away from the kiss, she grins at me and we are back on the hunt for our fuzzy little victim. I it’s funny that Hawkmoth thinks he could control me, no one has control over me as I follow my own rules… except Mari. I had fun pissing him off before I shut out all the power and control he has over me, it wasn’t too hard. Now to get my partner I crime to do the same and we will be able to get rid of Volpina in no time.

(Hawkmoth’s P.O.V)

I slowly blink in confusion at the answer that I got from the boy, b…b…but how?! How can one simple and very gullible boy like him do anything like that?! My power and will over all of my Akumas should be absolute with no change of anything like this ever happening at all! I will get him back under my control and then I will so him that he shouldn’t have gone against me… What if Devastation turns on me the same way that Chat Blanc has as well? Fuck! Gahhh I quit, I’m done with this shit… wait a second I can't quit this isn't even a real job. I take a deep breath to calm myself down and to let me think for a clear moment. As long as I have one of the duo in my power I should be able to get what I want, the fact that Chat Blanc is free is just a minor annoyance.

“Yes, as long as Devastation is in my power I can still get the Miraculouses and then my goal is one step closer!” I laugh out darkly as I continue to watch all of Paris burn before my akumas.

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

I let a grin slip onto my face as I watch my beloved kitty cat create some much needed trouble… I don’t know why we ever tried to protect this city when destroying it is so much more fun.

“Listen to all those screams My Queen.” Chat Blanc says with a dark tone in his voice that has a matching grin, from next to me as we watch the people of Paris run around like little ants.

“Yes and as they say you either die as a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.” I say as I run my hand through his blond locks softly, gaining a soft purr from him as I carry on to watch the city I see that the purple outline of Hawkmoth’s mask is now visible… great.

"My dear Devastation get me the Miraculous of all three hero's you do this I will give you complete and absolute power." I hear Hawkmoth’s slippery and poisonous snake like voice whispers darkly in my ear and I mentally scoff back at his words as if he has anything that I would ever want.

“Let me think about this for a few seconds… how about No! You could go die in a flaming hole for all I care, I don't need a grandpa like you telling me what to do." I tell him with a snarl in my tone as Chat’s and my plan is in motion, all we need to do is kill Volpina then we rule the world.

“Listen to me little girl, I gave you this power and I can take it away from you!” Hawkmoth growls out at me in the hope that it will scare me back into submission and I roll my eyes at him.

“Sure you could put I am one of your more powerful akumas and I do believe that it’s time for me to take control of my own actions.” I tell him with a sassy tone as thoughts of Chat Blanc and I ruling this city run through my mind, Chat will be my king and I shall be his queen. After that we shall rule the whole world and punish the people that had ever did or will do us wrong.

“Devastation, don't be mental and as stupid as Chat Blanc. You need me otherwise you would still be that weak and pathetic Marinette that was in the hospital!" Hawkmoth says and I swear that I can almost see the pathetic attempt of him giving me the puppy-dog eyes… desperate much?

“No you see it the other way around, it’s you that needs me Hawkmoth. I need Chat and no one will ever get in our way! Oh I also advise for you to run as nice we are done with Volpina we are coming for you old man.” I tell him with a dark smirk as the mask outline disappears, I close my eyes slightly in bliss at the sounds of the chaos that’s going on around me and my partner.

“You ready to skin a fox my beloved Queen?” Chat Blanc asks me, I slowly open my eyes to give him a dark and lustful look as a dark and twisted grin makes its way onto my lips also.

“Let’s go, Chaton.” I tell him before we start to search for the pesky little creature… soon I will have my revenge against Alya for what she did to me!


End file.
